


We Belong to Each Other

by SaltThoseHulaHoops



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fisting, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cock & Ball Torture, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fisting, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltThoseHulaHoops/pseuds/SaltThoseHulaHoops
Summary: Dream finally takes control in the way George has always wanted him to. Pure smut.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 314





	We Belong to Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha this is my first attempt at writing smut in a not super crack way. Enjoy ;)

Dream ran his hand down George’s unclothed back slowly, letting his fingernails scrape harder in some spots than others. The man beneath him whimpered, arching his back to try and get Dream to touch him more, to touch him harder, to scratch him deeper.

“Come on now, George.” Dream leaned forward and whispered into his ear. “You can be more patient than that.” Dream grabbed George’s hands and pulled them up from where they had laid by his sides. He slowly undid his belt, holding George’s hands above his head with one hand. Dream wrapped the belt around George’s hands, connecting them together and to the back of the bed. 

“After all,” Dream licked at his ear, making him shiver uncontrollably “Good boys are patient.” Dream moved down to his lips, capturing them in a deep, hot kiss. George wanted more, he wanted the kiss to be harder, he wanted Dream to make his lips sore. His partner pulled away and he instinctively tried to chase after his lips.

“You do want to be good for me, don’t you George?” George nodded quickly. “Dream, please.” He was not above begging, he knew Dream had a hard time resisting it. This time, Dream just put a finger over his mouth, letting it slide between his lips. “Dream?” 

“Shhhh, you don’t need to talk. In fact, you shouldn’t speak without being spoken to.” Dream’s finger continued to explore his mouth. George was confused, while they could be kinky sometimes, they didn’t usually do roleplay.

“What- Wha.” Dream pulled his finger out of his mouth and dragged his hand down his cheek. “It’s okay baby, I’m just making sure you understand your place.” The way Dream said that George knew he was asking for permission to keep going. “Trust you, Dream.” His lover smiled.

“You know your safeword?” George nodded “Sapnap.” Dream rolled his eyes. “Don’t say it now, you’re gonna ruin the mood.” George leaned forward as much as could for being tied to the bed frame and captured Dream’s lips again. 

“The mood still ruined?” Dream pulled back with an evil smirk on his face, “I believe I told you not to talk.” as Dream talked he reached down to George’s jeans and pulled them off with surprising ease. “You should know better than to distract me with your mouth.” Dream moved his hands to the top of George’s boxers. “I’m not using your mouth right now, I’m using the other… more interesting parts of you.” George loved when Dream degraded him, it gave him an escape from reality, where he knew Dream loved and cherished him.

George keened as Dream slipped his hand into his underwear. His fingers brushed over the base of his cock, which started to harden at the touch. “Aren’t you eager to be used.” Dream taunted him, his hands taking his boxers off to get at his dick more easily. 

Dream moved closer to George, letting his tongue swipe at the head of his cock, then following a vein up to the base. George pulled at his restraints, he was fully hard now, and he had no clue how long he was going to be teased for.

Dream looked up when he started to struggle. “Aww, is Georgie getting antsy?” Dream pulled away from him, which just made him more desperate. “I’m not here to make you feel good, you’re here to make me feel good. Understand that George? You are mine, mine to use however I want.” Dream emphasized his point by flicking George’s cock.

“Dream!” George was not expecting that, and he was definitely not expecting to like the short burst of pain. Dream looked mad now. “What did I tell you?” George whimpered, “Shut up, let me use you, slut.” Dream let his whole hand smack down onto his dick this time. A spark of pain and then a sliver of lingering pleasure. George had never felt anything like it.

“Does my little toy like that?” George nodded, “I never took you for a pain slut.” His hand slapped him again. George twisted, trying to get away, even though most of him enjoyed this. “Take it, bitch.” Dream’s hand fell down again, “I know you like it.” Dream slid up George’s body, flicking at his nipples when he reached them. He made his way to George’s neck.

“Wonder if you’ll like this.” Dream licked around his neck before sucking some of the skin in between his teeth, it felt great, but it was nothing new. So why had Dream-? Then he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Dream had bitten him. George knew that would leave a mark. He liked the idea of being marked by Dream, of everyone knowing that George belonged to Dream. 

Another bite, this one harder, left George a mess, pulling against the belt and wrapping his legs around Dream, trying to get some friction on his erect cock. “That was naughty.” Dream warned before leaning down to George’s neck. He found the perfect spot between his shoulder and ear, right in a soft spot, and bit down as hard as he could. His teeth sunk through skin, the salty taste of blood making it into his mouth. George had jackknifed and let out a destroyed moan.

Dream pulled away and licked over the wound, teeth marks apparent in George’s neck. “Now everyone will know you’re mine, George.” George moaned again. He wanted more, anything, everything from Dream. He wanted his hands free, he wanted to touch Dream, to show Dream that he was his too. But Dream had already moved his focus back to his cock.

Dream licked his way around the tip of George’s dick, slowly letting it deeper into his mouth. Dream’s hands were lightly drawing patterns into his thighs, sometimes digging his fingers in deep, trying to leave bruises. Dream managed to get most of the cock in his mouth, George wasn’t small so it was challenging. Dream started to bob up and down, letting Geroge have a respite from the teasing.

It didn’t last long before Dream started letting his teeth scrape lightly at George’s dick. Just hard enough to hurt a tiny bit. George started to squirm, he wanted Dream inside of him now. He needed to cum. Dream let his teeth dig in a little deeper, not drawing blood, but close. George couldn’t help but moan. Dream was right to call him a pain slut. He was close, so close.

Dream pulled off his cock, he couldn’t help but whine. His hips bucking in the air trying to find something to touch. That’s when he felt Dream reach down to tug on his balls. He wrapped a hand around the both of them, rolling them in his hand. Dream started a pattern of playing with his balls until he was close to cumming, and then he would slap his cock to keep him from getting relief. After getting the most sensitive part of his body slapped ten times, he started sobbing. He knew he couldn’t talk or Dream would punish him even more.

Dream noticed his quiet sobs and stopped his ministrations. Reaching up to brush a tear off of George’s face. “Looks like my toy needs something else,” He said it so calmly, so humiliatingly, “Does my slut want to be  
Dream reached down and yanked on his balls, causing George to let out a shriek “Or does George want to be fucked?” Dream slid a finger down past his balls and between his legs, letting a finger brush over his asshole. George wanted it all.

“You can answer, bitch.” George liked the way that Dream talked to him. It made him feel wanted, owned. “I want-” his voice wavered, nervous to be outspoken about his desires, “I want everything, Dream. I want you to own me. I want you to ruin me. I want you to hurt me while you fuck me.” Dream’s eyes darkened with even more lust than he had before.

“If you are going to talk like that, babe, you can talk all you want.” Dream palmed at his own pants. He had yet to take them off, he’d been so wrapped up in marking George.

“Dream, please.” Dream moved up to kiss him. A deep bruising kiss, that left George aching for more. He pulled at his bindings again, wishing he could make Dream feel as good as he did. “Please what?” he asked into his lips. 

“Please-” George cut himself off, not quite sure what he wanted to ask for, “Please, I want you inside me, I want you to fuck me so hard I feel it for weeks. I don’t want to go a day without feeling what you’ve done to me, how you’ve shown me that I’m yours.” He was desperate. Dream was licking at the bites he had left on George’s neck. George arched up to put his lips next to Dream’s ear, “Show me I’m yours, ruin me for anyone else.” For a moment nothing happened, George worried that he had said something wrong. Then he felt the weight of Dream resting on top of him shift.

The taller man shucked off his pants and his boxers along with them. His dick was fully hard, bobbing in the air a bit. The veins were pronounced and George wanted to lick up each one of them. Dream smirked, seeing the way George was looking at his dick, and crawled back on top of him, stopping to reach up and unloop the belt that was holding George’s hands to the bed frame. He didn’t move his hands, confused at why Dream had let them down. 

“I want you to touch me while I fuck you. I want to have to hold your arms down to stop you from flailing.” He stroked the belt, snapping it in the air once. “You are going to feel so good you have to beg me to stop, and I won’t. Not unless you use your safeword, of course.” George finally moved his arms up to wrap them around Dream’s back. “I’d never want you to stop. I want you to go so hard I can’t remember that there’s anything else in the world other than us.” Dream gave him one last meaningful look as if giving him an out. George just smiled in response. 

Dream reached down to George’s ass, swirling circles around the hole with his middle finger. He pushed it in roughly, forcing a gasp out of George. The burn wasn’t that bad, it was only one finger so far. Dream pistoned in and out of his ass, loosening him up for a second finger, this one had some spit on it. Not as good as lube, but George liked the extra pain it brought. Dream gave him just a few pumps of his fingers before pulling them out. “Spit,” he said holding his hand in front of George’s mouth, “That’s all the lube you’ll be getting.” His grin was bordering on evil. George spat. 

Dream reached down, pumping his spit slicked hand over his dick a few times. George braced himself for the waves of pain he knew would come before the pleasure. “Hey, Georgie.” he looked up at Dream, breaking his concentration. That’s when Dream slammed into him in one rough push. George screamed louder than he ever had in his life. He didn’t think he was bleeding, much at least, but that hardly mattered, it had hurt. Dream didn’t stop to let him get comfortable, he continued to pull almost all the way out and slam back in. Over and over and over.

George was crying, his tears sliding into his mouth as he moaned. A mix of pain and pleasure building quickly. George was raking his hands all over Dream’s back, which seemed to urge him to push in harder. A spark of pleasure ran up George’s spin, Dream had started to hit his prostate. Gasps flew out of him, he couldn’t conceal his pleasure at all. “You take me so good George.” He leaned up into Dream for a wet kiss.

Dream moved his hands from where they rested on his hips up to his neck. He tightened his legs around Dream so he wouldn’t slip, as his top continued to pound into him. Hands wrapped around his neck, tightening with each gasp he tried to make. George could barely let out a rasp, the hands continuing to block his air flow. He was overstimulated. The pleasure from Dream fucking him, mixed with the ache from his neck and his balls, and then Dreams hands choking him.

He started to see black, with little splashes of granulated white and grey. Stars, he thought, this is what people mean when they say they see stars. He tried to call Dream’s name but he couldn’t get enough air. Just as he was sure he would blackout, a mix of his restricted airway and overwhelming pleasure, Dream let go. George realized only then that Dream had came, but left his slightly softened cock inside of him. 

“I could kill you so easily.” George moaned in response, somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that was probably not an appropriate reaction. Dream laughed, “And you’d let me, wouldn’t you? You’d beg me, beg me to take your life, so no one else could ever have you.” he felt his orgasm building. He needed something on his dick, now. He needed to come, but he couldn’t, not without stimulation. He wiggled in Dream’s arms, trying to reach down to stroke himself, or to get some friction on Dream’s stomach.

“Please!” He yelled as Dream reached a hand down. Maybe he’d touch him. No, the other man's hand continued past his dick, tears continued to flow faster down his cheeks. Dream had stilled, rubbing a finger around where the two of them were joined. “Please fill me more?” He asked darkly, “You know better than to try and cum so soon.” George opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by a finger sliding in next to Dream’s cock. His legs bucked out, trying to escape the intrusion. Too quickly another finger was roughly slid into him. And another. Three fingers and a dick. Sounds like a porno version of three weddings and a funeral. He laughed deliriously, his mind had clearly stopped functioning. “Dre- lemme cum, please I wanna- ream? Please?” he babbled out through tears and a sore throat. 

Dream relented. His cock slipped out, which had George pleading with him more. Too much and not enough at the same time. “How do you want this babe?” Dream asked. Geroge looked up at him weakly, “Your fist?”. Dream was already fingers deep, “Of course.” 

Dream started slamming his fingers in and out of him with renewed vigor, adding a fourth one in easily. Dream slid down just enough to be eye level with his dick, his fingers still opening George up. Dream licked at his dick, which sent a sharp sensation throughout his body, one part of him that had been neglected for too long, only touched to stave off an orgasm, not to cause one. “More! Dre- More!” Dream wrapped his lips around George’s cock just as he forced his thumb into his ass. 

George was shaking all over, he couldn’t control his trembling. His hands were grasping at Dream’s hair, pulling sometimes, stroking others. He felt as Dream’s entire hand started to slip into him. The cone of his hand pushing him open, ruining him just as he wanted. He was Dream’s, forever. As soon as the fist inside of him hit his prostate, he was done. The wave of his orgasm running over him as he came down Dream’s throat. 

They didn’t move for a few minutes. George panting and crying still, while Dream patted his thigh in comfort. Then Dream grabbed a washcloth and cleaned them both off. “You did so good for me George.” George said nothing but nuzzled into the hand Dream wasn’t using to wipe his stomach off. “I love you.” Dream continued, “Love you too.” George managed to slur out. Dream chuckled, lightly, “Go to sleep, babe.”

George mustered enough strength to smile at his lover, before falling into a deep, orgasm induced sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my attempt at smut, please leave kudos and a comment!! Also... If anyone wants to make a tiktok about this fic... For some reason I really want someone to make a tiktok about one of my fics lmao


End file.
